Lesson 321
by imsocrazy
Summary: Second in the Lessons series. Severus has been on punishment duty every since the incident at the studio. For being a good boy, Harry rewards him with a trip to the mall, with hilarious results. Rated T to be safe.


**Lost: One Severus Snape**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or anything mentioned in the story except the plot line.**

Authors Notes: Well since the first 'Lesson' seemed to be popular and people have been requesting a sequel I decided to make this into a series. Thank you to: Lilith-kv, Iago96, Jane-Lily, KaraKedi, catsrules and sidney-deborah-999 for reviewing and basically getting me to write the next in the series. You guys rock! Now onto the chapter; please note I'll be referring to places here in South Africa and I don't want people to get confused. I'd appreciate it if someone could tell me if they are. Okay enough now, story time. I apologize for the delay but I've had other fics in the work and neglected this fandom for a bit.

0-0-0-0

'Three weeks of apartment duty seems to have taught Sev a lesson.' Harry thought when he walked into their modest home that evening after a hard day's work at St Mary's General Hospital. As a part-time paediatrician Harry had a small practise in the building but parents, it seemed, preferred bringing their children to him, not the other, more experienced, doctors since he was always full on the days that he was in.

Since the incident at the studio, Severus had been restricted to cleaning the apartment each day and was not allowed to venture out by himself. In conjunction with this punishment he had been banned from brewing for one week, when he was not in class, and had had to deal with celibacy for two weeks. Severus had grumbled and fought with all his worth but Harry had been firm.

'Just because I'm his bottom doesn't mean I'll just take the crap that he deals out.' He'd thought when his husband had finally accepted his fate. The only downside was that his partner had been very grouchy and it had increased the tension in the apartment by a notch. But that had been three weeks ago and the next day Severus was once again a free man.

'I'll do something nice for him' Harry thought as he gazed at the man, who was dutifully clearing the living room, with a fond expression from the doorway. The dark haired man remained oblivious to his presence. Taking advantage of Severus' distraction Harry slipped out back into their hallway and entered their bedroom.

0-0-0-0

"Severus I'm home," Harry's voice cried out "Come into the hall I have something for you."

The potions master placed the books he was carrying on the coffee table and exited the room a grumble on his lips

"Harry, I still have to…" he trailed off as he caught sight of his petit husband. His eyes bulged.

"You've been such a good boy;" Harry purred "let me reward you."

Severus' brain went blank and he took the kiss his husband offered him

0-0-0-0

"Well Severus, here is the second part of your reward. You can pick out any five books you want and I'll pay for them, regardless of price." Harry said as he led the excited Potions master into Exclusive Books. The older man was like a little child inside a candy shop and practically drooling.

"Go wild." Harry encouraged.

This seemed to be Severus' cue because he immediately began rushing around; looking from one shelf to the other. Harry laughed silently before heading to the mystery section to pick up the latest book in the trilogy he was reading.

After two hours of browsing and having picked three new books himself, Harry decided that it was time they leave lest Severus decides to buy the entire shop1. Looking around, he spotted the dark haired man reading in a sunny spot near the window. 'No trouble caused and no harm done. This trip looks to be quite the success.' Harry thought as he picked up the tomes Severus had next to him. Harry decided to add the book that had his husband absorbed into inattentiveness to the already great pile after glancing at the title. After paying for the novels Harry decided to leave Severus to his reading, thinking that the potions master was harmless enough for him to complete a bit more shopping. After leaving a message with the cashier, the saviour of the wizarding world continued with his rare excursion.

0-0-0-0

An hour later, Severus emerged from the world of chemistry and physics wondering why Harry had not come to fetch him yet. Glancing to his left, he saw that the books he had picked out were gone and assumed that Harry must have said something to him while taking the books; something he obviously hadn't heard as a quick glance around the shop confirmed the dark-haired man's absence. Returning A Short History of Nearly Everything to its shelf almost regretfully, he strode out of Exclusive, intent on hunting down his husband and completely ignoring the attendant trying to grab his attention.

0-0-0-0

'Okay so maybe this wasn't the best of ideas,' Severus thought half an hour later when he had completely exhausted his knowledge of Harry's favourite shops, which wasn't numerous to begin with.

"Okay," he mused to himself. "Let me take stock of what I know. 1. I am lost within a huge muggle shopping complex without Harry. 2. Harry will murder me if I do anything wrong and incriminating. 3. I have no way of contacting Harry and he has no way of contacting me."

Ignoring the incredulous stares being directed at him and the mothers who were slowly ushering their children away from the 'slightly crazy man', Severus lay back onto the bench he sat on. As he mentally recited the ingredients to the de-aging potion, Severus watched disinterested as a sniffling child was led away by mall security and his mother was summoned using the intercom. Slowly, like a reluctant child coming out from behind his mother's skirts, an idea formed in the mind of the great Severus Snape.

"Great Merlin I've got it!" he exclaimed sitting up from the bench. He rushed into the pharmacy across from the bench.

0-0-0-0

'Two hours should be enough reading time,' Harry mused as he returned to Exclusive Books, arms laden with groceries. A feeling of déjà vu swept over him as a quick scan of the store proved that yes Severus had left the building... or the reading area at any rate. Making his way over to the cashier, he put on his best charming smile.

"Excuse me, but did the tall, dark-haired man who was reading in here earlier leave by any chance?" he asked politely.

The teen smiled as she was treated to the charm of the Boy Who Lived "oh yes he left in quite a hurry. I tried to get his attention so to convey your message but he just wouldn't listen. He looked like quite the man on a mission."

Harry gave her another smile and thanked her for her help before leaving. Debating whether to be annoyed at Severus or himself, Harry prepared himself for a long search when the intercom sounded.

_Harry Potter, will a Mister Harry Potter please come to the information desk? We've found your son._

Harry stared at the ceiling incredulously 'Son,' he thought 'I don't have a son.' Deciding to head over to the information desk anyway he trudged to what he felt was his doom.

As he approached he heard the distinctive sound of a child crying in distress and soon found himself with a little black-haired, dark-eyed boy attached to his leg.

"Daddy!" the child cried, rubbing his face into Harry's jeans "I found you."

Dropping the bags and lifting the chubby face, Harry found himself gazing into the face of a young Severus Snape, who winked at him. Deciding to play along, Harry put on a concerned but stern look.

"Severus, you were supposed to stay with your father. Did you wander off again?"

Severus rubbed his face into Harry's pants again, his shoulders shaking with laughter but the officials thought that the little boy had started crying again.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again."

Harry ruffled the baby soft hair before facing the security guard. "Thanks for taking care of him," he said "He has a habit of wandering away from myself and my husband."

Turning so that he wouldn't see the shocked look, Harry gathered the shopping bags before grabbing the hand of the now tiny Severus and made his way out of the mall.

0-0-0-0

Once they returned home, Harry allowed himself to collapse in laughter as his miniature husband headed straight to the Floo.

"Do I want to know what inspired you to de-age yourself?" Harry asked as he composed himself.

Severus scowled before flooing into his labs at Hogwarts. Harry laughed again before flooing the Headmaster.

After all, it isn't every day that one gets to see Severus Snape as a cute, scowling five year old.

0-0-0-0

And that's the second story in the lessons series. Not as funny as the first, not really a lesson but amusing all the same. Thanks for bearing with me and the long wait that this story resulted in. Hope you enjoyed. And Please, Please, Please review.

Crazy.

1 This is what I'm told every time I enter Exclusive. The buying the store part anyway.


End file.
